Sweet Paradise Question
by Pikatree
Summary: Anthony and Ian are on a vacation in California. As they sleep, Anthony had a plan to ask Ian something even though a turn of event comes by, it doesn't effect anything. Ianthony Fluff Romantic, and eventually a kiss! :)


This involves Ianthony, as well as a kiss will be involved. Also will be fluff/romantic/VERY, VERY slight drama. If you don't like Ianthony or the fluffy/romantic genre, I won't force you to read this. ^-^

**Note:** I haven't done a fan fiction in a while, nor did I revise this more than two times. If you do notice a mistake somewhere, you can always inform me. Sorry if it's kind of cheesy/corny too, or unnecessarily long.

* * *

Narration POV;

The illuminating faces of the sleeping persons brightened heavily from the moon's sun reflection. It's as if night represented a black Christmas tree with the white shining stars entangled on the lines; it was beauty to see from the eyes of the ocean. Nearby the ocean, were two boys, lying on a vintage Hayden bed on the cool, tan salt. The bed swung every time even just a little breeze came by, creating the perfect rock-a-by for the couple who couldn't ever sleep apart. The right hand of the older boy was placed over his lover's half-coconut hairdo, to create somewhat of a hat to protect his month younger boyfriend from any nightmares attracted by his cold mind. The younger man's right hand had lay upon the dark red shirt chest of his mate, while the other warmly held his other's hand that was lying on his own white and light-blue plaid shirt. This lasted for hours, where the men had been surrounded by red and orange patterned polyester, square and rectangle pillows and cushions. Some fire from totem poles had been adjusted around their bed set as well, to keep a charming and relaxing nature around them.

The two boys slept early, around 7 o'clock PM sharp. This day, which was the next day at this time, the both had some plans. They planned to go to the movies, visit Splish' Splash or Mountain Creek Waterpark, and head to a casino, as well to some restaurants, and finally head home to see if they had any outrageously humorous ideas for their channel, Smosh. Their vacation went as planned so far, and no problems had come across the two, except when they arrived from the plane station it had rain given Ian a slight cold. That hadn't affected the two from enjoying their trip nonetheless, especially when Anthony had a particular plan for the couple. 3:50 PM had struck already, and this was Anthony's time to do what was planned; the only time because this was the only night to keep the beach reserved

Anthony's eye finally had finally blinked lazily. They'd blink a few times already until Anthony's head got rid its sleeping state to what is now his fatigue state. Then, they blinked normally. The slightly pale face looked around to recognize the setting his boyfriend and him settled in. And then he remembered, keeping the thoughts about what he remembered yesterday closed minded. What he had forgotten was the time he slept at, which caused confusion for a while since the surrounding area was foggy and the sky was dark-dark navy blue to his eyes. And then, he started retrieving some more memories; his plan for the night. Slowly and steadily, he moves his hand off the flattened, yet fluffy black pillow, basically taking Ian's comfort away from his head. He also pulled the other trigger to Ian's dreams by letting go of Ian's hand and dropping it over Ian's own shirt. "I hope I don't wake him up." Anthony cautiously whispered to himself while using his fingers to gently rub off some saliva drooling down his beloved's cheek.

The more Anthony thought about his plan, the more excited he was. He calmed down though, since he didn't want to trigger a mild panic attack, or any uneasy movements at the moment, especially since he was still laying his own head on his bed next to Ian. _I really, really hope he says yes._ Optimistic voices were thought from the man. He'd been planning this moment for a long time, and he's ready to ask. However, he first has to make sure he has the particular item necessary for the moment.

Clumsily, the Filipino man slides right of the bed to be settled near the edge. He takes a few feather-filled pillows blocking his way and places them next to Ian. The rest were kicked off to the sand. Afterwards, he placed his feet onto what felt like slippery and smooth sugar and crust, and slowly carried his bottom up from his seating with weary motion and attitude. The tall man stretched and sighed, and walks right and curved left once he reached the pointed side of the bed. He kept walking this direction, passing the warm fires and smoke from the candle light structures. He kept on going, walking and walking, hearing the ocean waves come intensely over the beach lands. The wind picked up only slightly, touching the hairs on Anthony's skin just right, and the hair on his head from emo and dashing to flowing and breezy. The more he walked, the better it felt.

Once he reached a certain point, not too close to the ocean, but close enough that the water could magnet his feet but not touch them. Once he was that close, he looked down to see a drawing, a drawing he made yesterday. It wasn't a great drawing, but it was good enough for his taste. He backed away from what he believed was a perfect depiction, and tardily bent down to kneel. "I'm glad that this still kept in place", he spoke graciously, "but I have to ruin it to make sure that what I kept inside wasn't harmed or anything". He dug the center of the body quickly, just in case his boyfriend woke up out of curiosity, and the more he thought of that, the quicker he excavated. Yet, he didn't find what he was looking for.

"Where is it?" Anthony spoke impatiently, "Where the heck is it?" The excited man slowly became aggravated, because the expensive object; it was missing. The more he jabbed to the ground, the more worried of where it had gone. "Where'd it go? I need this! I need it _NOW_ and it was expensive and… what the heck is it?!" Eventually, Anthony dug the surrounding area of his artwork. He kicked the sand in despite of ruining what he wanted to show Ian. "It… It's gone. I bought it for so much money, like freaking 450,000 dollars and now… Its gone! Who the heck could have taken it?" Anthony immediately stood up in place, twisting his head right and left, not even happy or close to exhausted, but now frustrated, confused, and befuddled. A lot of sand flew up, and sweat slowly drew down his forehead as he kicked the sand even more towards the sea. When he realized that it was gone, and kicking probably made it worse, he collapsed to the ground with his legs crisscrossed. He flushed his face with a deep red color, and tried to hold in his tears even though he knew there was no point since he was alone.

After a few minutes, Anthony started hearing some footsteps. The ocean started slowing down, as well as the wind that was breezing a few moments ago. The sound of the sand punching, it became louder and swift, but he still kept his head down despite wanting to look back. Suddenly, it became darker, his surrounding areas, even though there was hardly any light at all; the shadows were denser. Anthony feels a steady yet sudden grip on his torso slithering to the center of his belly… it was a hug. The older man recognized who it was once he felt a breath and kips behind his neck and the forehead of the innocent structure on his soft hair. "It's me, Ian." Anthony heard as snuggly voice. He didn't want to talk at the moment, but he did say, "Hey" so he didn't come out rude to his partner. Anthony's head lifted once his boyfriend stopped laying his head on him. Ian stood up quickly, knowing his boyfriend would do the same moments later, yet his boyfriend didn't look at him. "Anthony, what's wrong?" Ian spoke sympathetically, knowing the one he loved was hurt. Ian placed his hand on Anthony's shoulder, and Anthony shook his head with the response of, "Nothing."

Ian looked down; he saw the mess of sand Anthony made. _Was this his?_ Ian thought while holding a black cotton, golden locked box between his palm and fingers. He thought of the possibilities on why Anthony would be upset by looking at it. "Anthony, were you looking for something?" Ian asked again, hoping to hear a yes or no instead of silence. "Yeah…, but it wasn't anything important." A deep-toned voice spoke as Anthony shook his shoulder to have Ian's hand let go of it. "Oh… well I was wondering if you were looking for this. It seems like it by the mess you made everywhere." Ian stated, holding out his hand with the object. Anthony look to his right to see what Ian was talking about, and indeed, it was. Anthony immediately grabbed the small object, and looked at it closely with his usual stunned face.

"How the heck did you find this, Ian?!" Anthony insisted for a response from Ian, slightly upset and bewildered. Ian explained disappointedly and awkwardly, "Well, when you were out to get wine with strawberries from that alcohol place yesterday, I decided to take a walk near the ocean, and then I saw this heart near the ocean," Anthony looked down to the ground to the sand, and then the mini box in his palm, "For some reason the heart kind of reminded me about that discussion we had about hearts having a deeper meaning, or having something deep inside. I guess I was tired and took it literally, and though maybe there was something inside the sand of the heart, and there was! I decided to take the box even though it was locked to see if it had something important inside. I didn't know it was yours though... I'm sorry Ant..."

Anthony couldn't stop looking down at the present, more sympathetically. "Oh... Ian..." Anthony responded with a blush and less tears than before, "You don't need to be sorry." He smiled. Anthony was precisely glad that Ian actually remembered what Anthony said such a long time ago; yet he wasn't surprised because he said that at a troubling time of Ian's life. Ian isn't much of a memorizer either, so it's always special to know stuff like that was in his heart. "Well I mean, it was yours, so I should be." Ian chuckled while taking a tissue from his swimsuit short and wiping off Anthony slightly we face from the earlier tears he had. "There you go." Ian grinned. Anthony smiled back, feeling better about what happened just now.

"Anyway, I'm actually kind of tired again, so I'm going to take a nap." Ian started strolling away, very slowly to easily look back at Anthony, "You gonna come?" Anthony thought, and then shook his head. "Actually Ian, I have a question to ask you." Anthony admits as Ian walks back to Anthony. Anthony takes out a small, yellow key from his swimsuit shorts and inserts it in the lock.

"Ian," Anthony proceeds to say once Ian finally faced him just by a foot away. "I've been waiting for this moment for a while now. You know, the vacation has been amazing so far. The trips, the dancing, and the moonlight we're under, the sound of the oceans and things like that." "Haha, I know! I'm glad we came on this trip Anthony…," "But it wasn't just at those points," Anthony finally unlocked the mini-chest and placed his key back into his shirt pocket. "It has been like this forever. Ever since our dates, our episodes, your smiles and jokes, the interviews and singing," Anthony whispered with a smirk, "The sex," and continues to speak loudly, "And just everything. Ian," Anthony grips onto Ian's shoulders, "I love you. I guess it is kind of corny to say this, but you know what? We're corny men anyway." Anthony pauses himself from continuing and recedes a bit far back. Ian's eyes, they are glistening much more brightly and were blinking often than usual; Ian was trying to hold in his own tears, Anthony could tell. "Ian Andrew Hecox," Anthony says after lifting and patting his hair, not bothering to kneel down, "Will you marry me?" he spoke seriously with compassion with his even darker rose filled face.

The ring had shown after being unsealed and shown ever so brightly from the moon in the sky. It was a diamond, a real diamond, a large one but not heavy. It was so shiny and clear that you could see Anthony's dark rose filled face and Ian's pure light blush face. Surrounded it was a smooth surface with slight red and blue glitter, one red ruby on each side. Underneath the ring, you could see the encrusted letters "I" and "A" implying it was property of either Ian or Anthony only.

Ian started sobbing, overwhelmed with tears of delight yet sadness, breathing unsteadily trying to calm his heart pace somehow. "A-are you se-serious?!" Ian shrieked quietly while shaking his legs and holding his right hand to his mouth and left hand to his shirt. "Of course I'm serious, why wouldn't I be," Antony slightly tilts his head right and warmly smiles. He takes the left hand of his husband, "my love?" Anthony inserts the ring into Ian's left finger, afterwards massaging his left hand to sooth the quivering of his angel. "A-Anthony, I-I…", Ian could hardly speak because of the gasping he made, almost choking from salty tears, mucus, and saliva developing and growing from his eyes, nose, and mouth. When Ian finally had the chance, he gripped onto Anthony's maroon shirt and wept intensely over the luckily unwashed shirt. "Anthony, I just l-love y-you sooo muuchh! O-of course I'll-" Ian groaned in happiness over the moist shirt, not being able to speak much longer. "I love you too Ian." Anthony spoke passionately embracing Ian's back and head, tears dropping over Ian's hair as well.

Ian let go of Anthony after the tears slightly dried up on Anthony's shirt. Anthony let go of Ian too, wrapping his arm around Ian's thick left arm that gripped Anthony's sleeve. "I-I'm sorry for ruining your shirt," Ian difficultly said staring up to Anthony with cute huge, slightly red veined eyes. They both started walking along the shore while Ian had his hand over his moist nose, lips, and fluffy cheeks. "It's okay. You didn't even ruin it anyway, it's only slightly damp." Anthony replied with a cherishing smile. "Anthony," Ian spoke with a shaky breath, dropping his hand into his pockets, "You have a beautiful smile, you know that?" the waters started picking up right afterwards. The ocean, it reached Ian and Anthony's feet. It left them both feeling cold, but it wasn't noticeable for the reason that their love for each other brought their cold vessels to warmth, "Ian, you're beautiful in every way, even if I did fool around about how you looked." Another smile arose from the tall man, as well did Ian. Then, Ian stopped walking, and once he did, Anthony stopped as well. Ian moved to face his beloved, to look deeply into his eyes and then down to his lips moving towards his neck.

"Do-do you want to start off our marriage with a kiss?" The shorter man murmured, expressing tiredness through his eyes yet energy by his lips. Once Anthony heard the deep enchanting words coming from Ian's mouth, he offered it. Anthony completely let go of Ian's arm, and grabbed Ian's warm, slightly damp left hand with the reflecting diamond ring against his own thumb. Ian guides his right hand upon Anthony's hips and Anthony slid his other hand from Ian's shoulder towards the back of Ian's neck, feeling thick, slightly entangled hair from the haircut. "Of course," Anthony murmured back as he connected his nose to Ian's and rubbed lightly. Gently, Anthony smushed his lips to Ian's, both guiding their lip movements in equal emotion yet opposite direction attracting a divine era with closed eyes. Their tongues hadn't touched, but their kiss involved slight biting and ticklish caressing.

After two minutes had gone by kissing, the grown men pressed their foreheads together and Anthony smiled once again, "Shall we head to our bed?" and opened his eyes, filled with sweet dark chocolate and alloy orange patterns shaded by Ian's forehead. Ian as well opened his icy, sapphire eyes and nodded, "Sure." Anthony lifted his head from the man and released his hands. Ian immediately took Anthony's arm when he had the chance, and the married couple strolled back to their sleeping spot, getting ready to set up the rest of their day _together._

* * *

I'm really sorry the ending ended up so… corny? Or well, lazily done. I haven't written a fan fiction in a while and kind of wanted to do my first fluff based on marriage or something haha.

Anyway, if you can, PLEASE vote or comment on how you feel about what I wrote. C:


End file.
